Harry Potter and the Fall of the Order
by thestrangeone2
Summary: Originally a sequel to my Life of Luna story, but has been changed to a story of it's own please read and review my latest work
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter  
  
The familiar lightning scar branded teenager sat rather tense onto a small worn bed on the one and only knight bus early in the morning. To Harry it seemed he waited a lifetime for the day that he would return to the Order's headquarters even though he should have had the best summer of his entire life. The Dursleys said nothing to him for the past two months the let him eat what he pleased as well as do whatever he pleased without their usual commentary without a doubt they were terrified of him, but Harry still wanted to visit his friends as soon as possible. Harry was also still having horrible visions of phoenixes and snakes fighting as well pictures of masked men in large white robes. He still informed Ron and Hermione of everything except these horrific visions that haunted him, but as always their letters were very minimal containing only the least important of information though Harry this time understood why.  
An Hour or so later Harry arrived at the late Sirius's house. He walked towards the door and without knocking slowing opened the door, but before he could take two steps into the building he was embraced by Hermione who hugged him so hard he could feel her heat beating against his chest she then kissed him on the cheek and then allowed everyone to give their hellos and what not. After all the commotion Harry noticed a teenager with long brown who had to be around his age which at the time appeared to preparing breakfast, but was this a new member of the order or just a guest taking a brief refuge in the rather large house. Before long Ron signaled for Harry to come upstairs obviously to discuss the latest affairs in private.  
"So what's going on lately?" asked Harry.  
"Not much of anything as usual my parents won't let us in on anything and now that Fred and George are gone we no longer extendable ears, but we do have someone who fills us in on details even though he's always away" responded Ron.  
"So what do you know then?" continued Harry  
"Well so far you know who and his followers are quiet, but..." Began Ron.  
"Fudge has well been murdered and after the ministry voted Malfoy the new minister and he made some major changes" Hermione finished  
"Like what changes?" asked the scar-marked boy  
"Like firing the 3/4 of the ministry he didn't agree with including Dad, Tonks, and many more for that matter, but that's not even the beginning he's also trying to pass a full ban of muggle born students from Hogwarts and suspend their freedom to use magic" answered Ron  
"That can not be good please tell me there isn't more I can't believe that Fudge was murdered shouldn't he have had guards on his sides at all times?" pondered Harry.  
"Well that is the only big news, but as for Fudge's murder we all new it was coming he was getting threats every other day and one night he was found dead on his bed with out any signs of struggle" responded the freckle covered teen.  
"Alright then who is this informer you have in the order" once again asked Harry.  
"That is Neil Lovegood the youngest alchemist ever as far back as the history of magic goes he graduated from his school in America only after 3 years and happens to be Luna's cousin. The order asked him to come because he was said to have created a treatment to over come a werewolf's bite due to Lupin who was going out of control. Ron and I expected some old guy so we were surprised to now that he was indeed our age and the one closest to achieving a substance that will give life to the dead" responded Hermione  
"He made one helluva of an entrance as well, you see he tried apparating all the way from America and something went wrong and he ended up in the bathroom were Hermione was bathing and she freaked out and ran into my room exposed and started freaking out. For a few minutes she started screaming until she realized she was exposed and Neil did some fancy magic and got a towel wrapped around her and started apologizing like crazy" explained Ron  
"Someone talking about me..." said Neil who just walked into the room carrying large plates of food who almost dropped everything once he saw Harry. " Hey if it isn't Harry Potter nice to meet you so I guess Ron was telling you about my arrival so are you jealous of not being able to see Hermione in the flesh just kidding." After being smacked by Hermione Neil got a little more serious as well as sore. " I swear I have bad luck since I got here I almost burnt down the house this morning well anyway eat up were going to Diagon Alley early and don't worry Ron school supplies are on me this year since I have more gold then the largest vault in Gringotts can hold."  
During a massive breakfast Harry learned more about Neil like his Parents being murdered by Death Eaters as well as being both the youngest alchemist and duel champion. Maybe it was just him, but there was something about him Harry couldn't trust...  
  
I can't believe it this has been rotting in my files for almost a year after I thought I gave up on fanfiction until I saw how much I missed writing. Just a note this was originally a sequel to Life of Luna, but I tweaked it to be it's own story I hope you enjoy please review even if you only negative comments I will appreciate your thoughts. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was an eventful afternoon for once Harry felt like he was no longer the only face in the crowd although a few people stopped him the majority of attention was given to Neil. Every shop he entered he was given obscene amounts of attention and special deals, but he just smiled and insisted that he was to be treated like and ordinary customer. The entire group thought the most interesting stop was at Gringotts were they were led down many a narrow passages until the reached a large medieval door. Neil pulled out a key out of his pocket tapped it once with a very elaborate wand and it turned into a large rusty key that he inserted into one of the three locks on the door and the simply collapsed leaving three new doors in their path each filled with enormous amount of gold. Neil grabbed a bag out of his pocket and began to pile handfuls upon handfuls of gold into it. The bag seemed to never fill and Harry was sure it never would.

After the shopping Neil insisted on buying lunch for everyone although after the magnificent meal he prepared for them the claimed they were to full, but Neil convinced them that tonight they would be having a late dinner. Neil led the gang to an ancient looking pub. As they entered they noticed how nice it looked yet the menu was so simple, but insanely expensive. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all ordered an open faced roast beef sandwich the cheapest thing on the menu (although that wasn't saying much) Neil however ordered a steak sandwich with extra sauce and asked politely for the rest of the group to wait outside. Harry, Ron, and Hermione found their to a table that appeared to have an invisible umbrella casting shade on it. In only a few minutes Neil appeared with four cast-iron plates each with large sandwich each on a towering pile of chips, four drinks also followed three of which appeared to be butterbeers and the other a strange white liquid. As soon the young alchemist sat down the plates found their way to their owner and the 4 began to eat. Harry thought everything was perfect the meat was juicy although he thought it could use a little more sauce and strangely it seemed as if more was poured on, the chips were fried in the finest oils, and the butterbeer was as if it was it was made in front of them. Neil was not as pleased as the rest of them he took a sip of the white liquid and looked disgusted. He then took out his wand and tapped it against the bottle turning it into a glass of a fine red liquid that appeared to have sparks flying out of it Hermione then broke the obscure silence saying " You know you shouldn't drink so much fire whiskey your underage and it's just not healthy…". During her statement her attention diverted to a sign of a sign of a store next door advertising exotic owls she then asked to be excused and ran off into the store. Ten minutes later she returned with a rather disappointed look on her face it was obvious that she did not have the money required for whatever she wanted. The meal continued although after Neil finished his beverage he ducked out claiming he wanted to see if the shop next door would send a letter for him a conversation broke out between the remaining three.

"You know that fellow's quite nice he buys all our supplies and a very expensive lunch," said Ron who had just finished a large share of chips.

"Yeah I guess, but there's something about him I can't trust maybe his to good to be true" replied a quiet Harry.

"Nonsense Harry he's an accomplished wizard and is very loyal to the order!" exclaimed Hermione.

"What exactly is Alchemy anyway?" asked Ron.

"The process of equal transfusion, giving something of equal or greater value to make something else" answered a smiling Neil who carried a large birdcage with a black cover over it that he placed near Hermione. The girl anxiously opened lifted the cover revealing a beautiful owl with brown and gold feathers. Hermione embraced Neil in the hardest hug Harry had ever seen.

"Oh Neil it's beautiful it's just the one I wanted how did you know and how did you pay for it!" said an excited Hermione.

"I just went in the store and asked the clerk what a beautiful girl with long brown hair was looking at and like I said money is not a problem" responded Neil who only smiled and put his arms around Hermione as she hugged him harder.

When they returned the entire house was silent and even Neil had a look of confusion on his face…


End file.
